


Snow

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Snow, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: The snow is bothering you, so you bother Sherlock.





	Snow

Snow. Everywhere snow. It bothered you. Not because you disliked the snow, or the cold, but because people got quite cranky in this kind of weather. Well, except for children. They seemed to be more than just excited in winter. Building snowmen, throwing snowballs… right onto heads from stranger - yours, more specifically. Now the snow was drizzling into your jacket and shirt. The kid had apologized, sure, but that didn’t help the cold water now bothering you.

Sighing you entered Sherlocks flat, slipping off your jacket and cringing when more water drizzled down your back with the movement. Slowly you went up the stairs. Maybe you could borrow a shirt from Sherlock, or maybe you even left one of yours here the last time you slept over!

Sherlock chuckled as he saw you, hair dripping and still covered in snow, clothes slightly wet. You huffed, deciding to torture him a little. “Snow laughing matter”, you said, smirk growing as his expression turned to one of bitterness. Maybe you should take it further. “I’m getting snow board of all this winter hype”

Sherlock sighed. “Please stop.” You chuckled. “There’s snow possible way these puns can get any worse” Sherlock may be smarter than the average person, but he hated bad puns just as much as anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
